


Best thing

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise is grateful to have Rosie in her life





	Best thing

“You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.”Annalise nuzzles up against him 

“I have no regrets”Beaumont said 

“You’re a good man and I’m very happy I know you”Annalise looked into his eyes as she spoke

He turned around to face her 

Their eyes quickly locking on each other’s

“Villa I’m glad we’re partners”Beaumont kisses her forehead 

“You and your yellow car are two things I’d never trade”Annalise replies

“So you admit that you’re a fan of the car in all her magnificence?”Beaumont held her closer to him 

“It’s a pretty sweet ride Rosie”Annalise says back to him


End file.
